


Why Should I Wake? (When I’m Half Past Dead)

by ArtemisDiana



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: For Cherry, GFY, M/M, No Beta We Die Like Clones, Post-Rako Hardeen Arc (Star Wars: Clone Wars), Unrepentant Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisDiana/pseuds/ArtemisDiana
Summary: Anakin hasn’t slept in months, he thinks, and really that’s probably being generous.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 22
Kudos: 134
Collections: SW Especially Satisfying Stories





	Why Should I Wake? (When I’m Half Past Dead)

**Author's Note:**

> A small ficlet for Cherry, who is the current light of my prompting life

There’s a soft chiming coming from the pocket of his robes, and he calls his comm to him with a small wave of his fingers before the noise can wake Anakin. He holds it in his palm for a moment, thinking about muting the call and ignoring the world outside their rooms, but it’s the Council calling. If he doesn’t answer, they’ll just come storming in to find him anyways, and at that point Anakin will be awake _and_ on the defensive. No, better to head them off at the pass. He answers, keeping the volume as low as he can, and slowly rubs through Anakin’s curls.

”Kenobi, where are you? The Council meeting was supposed to begin twenty minutes ago!”

Obi-Wan hums in acknowledgment, nails gently scratching at Anakin’s scalp as the other man shifts slightly.

”I’m afraid that I have been unavoidably detained, Masters. I will not be able to attend this meeting, nor any further meetings this evening unless the Republic suddenly comes to an end.”

There’s a shocked silence in the Council Chamber, and Obi-Wan takes the moment of respite to gently run his hand down Anakin’s back. Muscles flex and shift beneath his touch, ad he ducks to kiss Anakin’s head as he rubs gently over starkly jutting ribs. 

_Never again._

”For what reason will you not be attending these meetings, as is required of you?”

He wordlessly turns the comm, making sure that the Council can see Anakin where he’s buried his face in Obi-Wan’s stomach, his hands gripping Obi-Wan’s robes tightly as he breathes deeply. He’s only been asleep for the better part of an hour, and Obi-Wan intends to let him stay asleep for as long as he possibly can.

”Clear your schedule, I will. Personally, if I must. Several days, you both will take.”

”Thank you, Master Yoda.”

He ends the call without waiting for anyone else to chime in and slowly taps out two messages to send. One is sent to Cody, letting him know that their downtime has been extended and to please inform Rex of the same, and the other goes to Bant, asking her if it would be at all possible for her to quietly bring in a dinner tray. After a moment’s thought, he sends a third to Kit, asking him to please take Ahsoka for the evening.

He waits patiently for their responses, smiling softly as all three come back positive, and carefully sends the comm back to be buried in his robes. He doesn’t intend to move from this spot until Anakin wakes, and so he settles in, humming quietly as he closes his eyes.


End file.
